


Benefits

by TheRantDragon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits Scenario, Humor, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRantDragon/pseuds/TheRantDragon
Summary: "How are you always late?“





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Cause who doesn't like a little friends with benefits AU every now and again?

“You’re late,” she breathed, and she tried to pass it off as irritation, but it was more breathless than anything, and Wally laughed in response. He crushed his mouth against hers, just the way she wanted, sucking her lower lip between his teeth to nibble at sensitive flesh. Artemis moaned in pure satisfaction, her lithe, calloused fingers fisting in a vice at the front of his button-up, tugging him bodily closer even as he moved to lift her up by the ass.  "How are you always  _late_?“

"Comes with the super speed package,” he grinned through her hungry assault of his mouth. The archer shifted her body in his grasp, long legs wrapping around his waist to help support his hold. “I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Artemis pushed the button-up off of his wide shoulders, then tugged his shirt off; Wally divested her of both her shirt and her bra, wasting no time in pressing her back against a wall for leverage while he lowered his head to snatch teasingly at her nipple with his mouth. She writhed for it, delicious, velvety moans bursting past full lips in response to the light tracing of his tongue around her areola. She fisted her fingers in his vibrant hair and guided him forcefully to her tight, waiting nipple, and like a good gentlemen he sucked it into his mouth deeply.

“Fuck yeah, Wally,” Artemis grunted lowly, raking her fingers through his hair as he worked. She scrunched her face up, remembering vaguely her earlier irritation. “I texted you an hour ago saying I needed you.  _Now_.”

He bit her nipple, rolling the bud between his teeth with enough force to leave a sting. She hissed and he licked it to sooth it before pulling up to gaze at her. 

“I didn’t see it until just now,” Wally defended, albeit a bit sheepish when he added,“my phone died.”

Artemis groaned in exasperation, though it quickly turned into pleasure as the wicked speedster darted back down to suck her previously unattended nipple into his clever mouth.

“You’re the actual  _worst_ ,” the archer bemoaned, her legs tightening reflexively around his middle, her hips grinding into the prominent bulge she could feel; he rutted back vigorously. “Why did I even start this with you?”

He shifted to bite and suck at her collarbone, hips still bucking and grinding into her, the friction between their jeans just enough to tease but not satisfy. 

“Because obviously I’m the hottest friend available for you to have benefits with, gorgeous,” Wally toted, looking way too smug as he watched her react favorably to the pistoning of his pelvis. He grinned again, and stopped his thrusting, causing her to whine high in her throat in protest. “But, you know, if I’m not  _punctual_ enough for you, then we can just call this whole thing o–”

“Wally?”

“Yeah, Artemis?”

“Just shut up and fuck me already.”

“Can do.”


End file.
